


Crave

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [644]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Short Drabble, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Sevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Originally written on March 1st, 2015





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on March 1st, 2015

Whenever Kevin sees Sam pressed by Dean, it feels like someone’s stabbing a knife through his chest.

He knows of the relationship that the brother’s have, and while it’s strange, he won’t try to stop it.

Can’t stop it.

They’ve been together for years. They’ve been through God knows what. Hell and back. Kevin knows that.

But it still hurts.

He tried to hold back the feelings he had for Sam since the first time they met.

But living with the two in the Bunker now, seeing Sam pretty much every day, when they aren’t hunting.

It’s. Hard.

Kevin craves for the way Sam touches Dean. Wishes that Sam would touch him that way.

But it can’t happen.

It won’t.

Sam doesn’t feel the way Kevin does for Sam.

He doesn’t even know.

Kevin figures that it should just probably stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
